A Pledge To Kill
by grettama
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang mengemban tugas untuk menyelesaikan sumpah leluhurnya. Namun, bagaimana kalau Naruto sendiri tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menyelesaikan sumpah itu? 3/3. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Inspired by Van Helsing.**

Nama pemuda itu Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, dan kulit coklat yang akan sangat mencolok di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Sedang menempuh tahun keduanya di universitas. Naruto menguap lebar-lebar, tak peduli dirinya tengah menghadapi rektor universitasnya.

Sang rektor, seorang wanita awet muda bernama Tsunade, menatapnya tajam. Seorang pemuda seumuran Naruto yang terus tersenyum palsu berdiri di sisi Tsunade. Nama pemuda itu Sai. Ia tak memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto seperti yang Tsunade lakukan, tapi senyum palsunya sedikit membuat Naruto tak nyaman meskipun ia sudah terbiasa.

"Naruto," panggil Tsunade dengan nada memperingatkan.

Naruto menatapnya, dan menghela napas panjang. "Nenek," balas Naruto, berharap panggilan itu akan memancing emosi Tsunade sehingga ia bisa diusir keluar dari ruangan ini. Meskipun Tsunade terlihat seperti wanita berusia tiga puluhan, usia sebenarnya sudah nyaris enam puluh, dan wanita itu tidak suka dipanggil 'nenek', terutama oleh Naruto. Tapi usaha Naruto gagal. Tsunade tetap bergeming.

"Kita sedang membicarakan ketenangan arwah leluhurmu di sini, Naruto. Jangan main-main," ucap Tsunade kalem, namun tajam.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Topik ini _lagi_. Membahas ketenangan arwah leluhur di ruang rektor mungkin merupakan topik yang sangat aneh, tapi bagi Naruto, ini adalah rutinitas hariannya.

Semuanya dimulai beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, Naruto sendiri juga tidak begitu jelas kapan tepatnya—ia tidak menyukai sejarah, apalagi sejarah keluarganya. Intinya, pada zaman dahulu, buyut keluarga Uzumaki bersumpah untuk membasmi semua vampir di muka bumi sampai tidak tersisa, dan sampai sumpah itu diselesaikan, semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki tidak akan pernah bisa mati dengan tenang.

Naruto adalah anggota terakhir klan Uzumaki yang masih tersisa di era modern ini. Jadi, mau tak mau, ia harus menyelesaikan sumpah yang dibuat leluhurnya. Masalahnya adalah, Naruto merasa sumpah itu begitu konyol. Kenapa juga harus ia yang dibebani untuk melanjutkan sumpah itu? Itu semua terjadi di masa lalu, bukan urusannya. Toh ia sendiri tidak keberatan kalau tidak bisa mati dengan tenang dan jadi arwah gentayangan. Hitung-hitung menghantui Tsunade yang terus menggerecokinya mengenai masalah sumpah keluarga itu.

Sementara Tsunade sendiri, keluarganya sudah menjadi kerabat keluarga Uzumaki sejak begitu lama, sehingga ia juga merasa terbebani dengan sumpah itu. Ditambah lagi satu-satunya Uzumaki yang tersisa begitu ogah-ogahan dalam menyelesaikan misi. Ia merasa punya beban moral.

"Tugasmu tidak berat," ucap Tsunade lagi, tak bisa menyembunyikan nada putus asa dalam suaranya. Sudah setiap hari ia mencoba meyakinkan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan misinya, tapi ia selalu gagal. Bahkan ia sengaja menempatkan Naruto di universitasnya agar lebih mudah memantaunya. "Ayah dan ibumu sudah membunuh hampir semua vampir yang ada sebelum mereka meninggal. Mereka hanya menyisakan satu vampir saja untukmu. Apa kau tidak ingin melihat kedua orangtuamu tenang di alam sana?"

Naruto berdecak. "Nenek Tsunade, kalau mau menyalahkan orang, harusnya salahkan Kakek Buyut dong! Kalau ia tidak sok dan membuat sumpah konyol itu sejak awal, semua Uzumaki sudah tenang di alam baka!" Naruto mendengus kesal. "Lagipula hari _gini_ masih berburu vampir? Pokoknya salahkan Kakek Buyut. Bukan aku."

Tsunade menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredam emosinya. Sai menyentuh pundaknya, menahannya kalau-kalau Tsunade memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan melempar mejanya ke arah Naruto.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, Naruto," Tsunade masih berusaha membujuk. "Hanya tinggal satu vampir lagi. Kau hanya tinggal mencari identitasnya, membunuhnya, dan selesai."

Melihat Naruto tidak menanggapi, Tsunade melanjutkan, "Kalau kau tidak mau membunuhnya demi keluargamu, setidaknya lakukan demi orang-orang yang dimangsa vampir itu secara brutal. Keberadaanya meresahkan, kau tahu? Dengan bakat alamimu sebagai Uzumaki, bukan tugas sulit untuk mencari tahu siapa vampir itu dan menghabisinya."

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku sudah tahu siapa vampirnya kok," ucap Naruto santai, melangkah ke arah pintu ruangan.

Tsunademenatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Naruto sambil lalu, melangkah keluar ruangan begitu saja, bahkan tanpa menunggu respon dari Tsunade.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang tampilannya sangat berkebalikan dengan Naruto. Rambutnya hitam, kulitnya pucat, dan nyaris minim ekspresi. Ia sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak SMA, dan apartemen mereka sekarang hanya beda satu lantai.

Sasuke sudah menunggu Naruto di luar ruangan Tsunade ketika pemuda pirang itu keluar dengan tampang kusut. Sasuke mengiringinya berjalan ke arah kafetaria kampus.

"Akhirnya kau memberitahunya siapa vampir terakhir?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa reaksinya?"

"Entahlah. Aku keluar duluan."

Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia dan Naruto, sudah bisa dibilang memiliki hubungan yang rumit sejak SMA. Dibilang bersahabat, tidak juga karena mereka sering sekali bertengkar bahkan kadang sampai membahayakan hidup. Tapi dibilang musuh juga bukan karena mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Naruto mengetahui identitas Sasuke sebagai vampir beberapa bulan setelah mereka bertemu. Hanya dari reaksi sekejap yang ditimbulkan Sasuke ketika jari Naruto berdarah terkena pinggiran kertas. Ketika Sasuke juga tahu bahwa Naruto berasal dari klan Uzumaki yang _itu_, ia sudah mengharapkan pertarungan yang sengit saat Naruto berusaha membunuhnya seperti saat anggota keluarga Naruto yang lain membantai keluarganya. Tapi dugaannya salah.

Dari situlah hubungan rumit mereka berawal, dan terus berlanjut sampai saat ini. Sebenarnya sudah cukup sering Sasuke membujuk Naruto untuk membunuhnya, tapi pemuda pirang itu tidak pernah mau. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah hidup cukup lama meskipun tampilannya masih seperti anak kuliahan. Seluruh klannya sudah mati di tangan Uzumaki. Ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Ia hanya merasa hampa dan bosan hidup. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mendendam pada satu-satunya Uzumaki yang tersisa.

"Tsunade membawa-bawa orang yang kau bunuhi akhir-akhir ini," Naruto kembali buka mulut setelah ia menghadapi nampan makan siangnya. Sasuke tidak makan makanan manusia.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk paham. "Bisa dimengerti."

Naruto menodongkan garpunya ke arah wajah Sasuke sebagai reaksi. "Kau tahu, santap mereka semaumu, Sasuke. Aku bukan tipe orang naif yang sok pahlawan dan ingin menyelematkan seluruh dunia kok."

Sasuke menyingkirkan garpu Naruto dari wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau korbanku berikutnya adalah kau?"

Naruto terkekeh, melanjutkan makan. "Pastikan aku mati dalam pose elit kalau begitu."

* * *

Tsunade duduk diam di ruangannya. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-etuk permukaan meja dengan gelisah. Ia mengenali Uchiha Sasuke sebagai teman Naruto sejak SMA, dan sekarang mereka sama-sama sekolah di universitasnya. Kalau benar Sasuke ini adalah vampir terakhir yang harusnya diburu Naruto, Naruto malah justru sudah menyembunyikan identitasnya selama bertahun-tahun, dan membiarkannya berkeliaran bebas begitu saja.

Lalu, kenapa juga Sasuke—yang pasti juga sudah tahu sejarah keluarga Naruto—diam-diam saja? Sasuke punya banyak kesempatan untuk menyerang Naruto kapanpun. Mereka sering sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Vampir takkan mungkin bisa menolak insting dasarnya sebagai pemangsa manusia, tapi kenapa Sasuke justru tidak pernah memanfaatkannya?

Spekulasi-spekulasi terus bermunculan di pikiran Tsunade, membuatnya makin frustasi. Tapi ia tahu ada satu hal penting yang harus ia prioritaskan untuk dipastikan. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Sai yang sudah duduk di sisi lain ruangan.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan untukku," perintahnya.

Kalau dugaannya benar, ia mungkin akan bisa membasmi satu-satunya vampir yang tersisa, dan membebaskan keluarga Uzumaki dari kutukan mereka.

**-tbc-**

Kenapa vampir melulu? Well, despite what Stephenie Meyer has done, vampire is my favorite creature and I love Underworld saga so much. This story is originally written five or six years ago as a draft, when I still worship Kate Beckinsale as a badass vampire.

Seperti biasa, update setiap SENIN. Tapi tidak usah khawatir, nggak bakal sepanjang Devil's Pact kok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Inspired by Van Helsing.**

Esoknya, Naruto yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah menjerit ketakutan, kali ini benar-benar menjerit keras. Bagaimana tidak? Ia membuka matanya pagi itu, dan langsung disambut dengan senyum palsu Sai yang dekat sekali di wajahnya.

Refleks pertamanya adalah menjerit, dan refleks keduanya adalah melempar bantalnya ke wajah Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Naruto, setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

Sai, masih dengan senyumnya, melemparkan bantal Naruto kembali ke tempat tidur dan seraya meninggalkan ruangan berkata, "Kelas pertamamu sudah dimulai lima menit lalu," mengakibatkan Naruto langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, heboh menyambar benda-benda yang ia butuhkan untuk kuliah dan segera melesat keluar secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

Naruto pikir Sai hanya mampir ke apartemennya untuk membangunkannya, tapi di luar dugaan, pemuda itu terus menguntitnya, bahkan sampai duduk di sebelahnya di kelas. Demi Jashin, Sai bahkan tidak berada di jurusan yang sama dengannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" bisik Naruto.

"Duduk," jawab Sai.

Naruto mendelik memandangnya. "Jangan bilang Tsunade memintamu menempel terus padaku sampai aku mau membunuh Sasuke—"

Kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika sebuah spidol menghantam sisi kepalanya, membuatnya mengaduh keras. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melempar, dan mendapati dosennya, Umino Iruka, tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lembut. Naruto sudah mengenal Iruka sejak semester satu. Ia tahu kalau senyum lembut itu adalah cara lainnya untuk mengancam, dan Naruto tahu kalau membuat marah Iruka berarti mati muda.

"Maaf, _Sensei_," ucap Naruto cepat, mengambil spidol yang tadi dilemparkan padanya dan mengembalikannya pada Iruka.

Iruka mengangguk. "Sekarang kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan perhatikan penjelasanku."

Naruto mematuhi apa yang Iruka katakan, kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sai, tak lupa memberikan tatapan sinis pada pemuda itu.

* * *

Tsunade benar-benar tahu kelemahan Naruto. Ia tak suka ada orang yang melanggar _personal space_-nya. Dan ditempel Sai terus menerus selama 24/7 jelas membuat Naruto jengah. Sudah satu minggu, dan ia belum juga berhasil mengenyahkan Sai dari dirinya. Sai benar-benar seperti lintah. Ia jadi orang pertama yang Naruto lihat saat ia bangun tidur, orang terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum dia tidur, dan jadi satu-satunya orang yang dilihatnya di saat ia bangun.

Sudah satu minggu, dan tak ada satupun cara Naruto untuk membuat Sai pergi yang berhasil. Pemuda itu lebih loyal pada Tsunade.

"Kau tidak harus masuk kelas apa?" tuntut Naruto kesal. Sai sekarang mengikutinya di semua kelasnya, terlepas dari jurusannya yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan jurusan yang diambil Naruto.

"Tsunade mengatakan aku tidak perlu kuliah sampai kau setuju membunuh Sasuke."

Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Bilang pada Nenek itu, aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku tetap jadi bayanganmu."

Naruto mencengkram rambut pirangnya, menoleh menghadapi Sai. "Kenapa tidak kau bunuh dia sendiri saja kalau begitu? Nanti aku pinjami senjatanya. Kau kan juga pasti bosan bersamaku terus menerus?"

Senyum palsu Sai makin melebar, "Membunuh vampir terlalu merepotkan."

"Lah! Kalau kau juga merasa begitu, kau tidak punya hak untuk memaksaku dong!"

Sai tidak merespon itu, terus mengikuti Naruto, membuat Naruto makin kesal, tahu ia takkan bisa menyingkirkan Sai dengan mudah.

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga minggu. Sai masih juga _setia_ di sisi Naruto. Sasuke yang selama tiga minggu terakhir ini disibukkan dengan tugas kuliahnya dan berburu, baru bertemu Naruto dua kali. Dan sekarang adalah kali ketiga.

Kali ini, Sasuke menyadari kalau pemuda yang terus tersenyum itu membuat Naruto jengkel.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, menunjuk Sai yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto yang terus uring-uringan sambil mennyantap makan siangnya menoleh ke arah Sai. Sai tidak makan. Ia hanya minum segelas susu kotak.

"Dia cowok menyebalkan yang diutus Tsunade untuk membujukku membunuhmu demi sumpah keluarga," jawab Naruto kesal. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ia terus-terusan mengikutiku, membuatku jengkel."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja untuk membuatnya menyingkir kalau begitu?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Mata birunya terpancang pada mata hitam Sasuke. Mereka berdua disibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian akhirnya Naruto memutuskan kontak mata, kembali menunduk menatap makan siangnya.

Ada alasan kenapa ia tidak membunuh Sasuke selama ini. Alasan yang justru membuatnya tidak peduli dengan sumpah keluarganya. Tapi detik ini, alasan itu terasa begitu gamang baginya.

Naruto menyadari Sasuke belum berhenti menatapnya. Ia berdehem dan akhirnya berkata, "Bersiaplah, Sasuke. Kau akan kuhabisi sebelum akhir minggu ini."

Kalau saja Naruto tidak terlalu fokus pada makan siangnya, ia akan bisa menangkap senyum getir di wajah vampir itu ketika merespon ucapan Naruto dengan satu kata, "Akhirnya."

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke malam itu. Naruto tahu Sasuke pasti tidak menguncinya mengingat betapa pentingnya malam itu. Di mana akhirnya Naruto sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk membunuh vampir terakhir, satu-satunya yang menghalangi sumpah keluarganya untuk diselesaikan.

Naruto melangkah masuk. Apartemen Sasuke gelap, tak ada satupun lampu yang dinyalakan. Mungkin Sasuke sengaja. Naruto mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di ruang tengah, menunggunya.

Sasuke balas memandangnya ketika Naruto muncul. Ekspresinya tak bisa Naruto tebak. Naruto membuka telapak tangannya, dan secara ajaib muncul sebuah pedang dari sana. Pedang turun temurun keluarga Uzumaki, satu-satunya senjata yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh vampir.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kau siap?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya langsung menerjang maju ke arahnya, membuat Naruto nyengir lebar dan menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke. Tidak kena, tentu saja. Sasuke menghindar di saat terakhir, mengakibatkan pedang Naruto mengenai meja dan membuatnya terpelanting menabrak tembok, pecah.

Naruto tahu, meskipun Sasuke sudah berulang kali memintanya untuk membunuhnya, harga diri vampir terakhir ini terlalu tinggi. Ia takkan mau membunuh tanpa perlawanan.

Naruto kembali menyerang, Sasuke menangkis pedangnya, sudah siap menyambut Naruto dengan cakarnya, tapi Naruto berhasil berkelit. Ia sudah sering betarung melawan Sasuke. Tidak dengan niat untuk membunuh sebelumnya, tapi pertarungan kali ini terasa lain. Seolah baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama menahan diri, sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaik mereka untuk membunuh yang lain. Naruto tahu, karena ia memang merasa seperti itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke juga akan bersikap begitu.

Pertarungan mereka berlangsung lama. Apartemen Sasuke sudah porak-poranda. Banyak bekas tebasan pedang dimana-mana, yang kalau pemilik apartemen itu bukan Tsunade, pasti sudah akan melaporkan macam-macam ke polisi.

Naruto terengah, menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak tampak kelelahan. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresinya yang sama sekali belum bisa Naruto tafsirkan dari tadi. Kemudian secara mendadak, ia kembali menyerang Naruto, membuatnya secara reflek mengangkat pedangnya lagi untuk melindungi diri.

Sasuke terlambat menghindar, pedang itu menggores bahunya. Sasuke tidak tampak kesakitan, tapi cairan hitam mengalir dari lukanya. Ia menendang tangan Naruto yang memegang pedang, membuat pedangnya terjatuh dari tangannya. Tanpa pertahanan, Sasuke menghimpit Naruto ke dinding.

Kemudian hening.

Naruto tahu ketidakseriusannya dalam pertarungan ini bisa membuatnya terbunuh, dan tampaknya ia benar. Dengan Sasuke mencengkram lehernya, ia bisa mati kapan saja. Matanya terpaku pada mata Sasuke, menunggu.

Tapi di luar dugaan, alih-alih menancapkan cakarnya ke lehernya dan membunuhnya, Sasuke justru menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil pedang Naruto yang tergeletak, melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Kita ulangi lagi," ujarnya.

Saat itulah Naruto mengabaikan logikanya. Ia menjatuhkan pedang yang dilemparkan Sasuke padanya, menerjang Sasuke hanya dengan tangan kosong. Sasuke yang tidak siap hanya bisa pasrah ketika kali ini ganti Naruto yang menghimpitnya ke dinding dengan bunyi debam keras.

Dan sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencerca kebodohan Naruto seperti biasa, Naruto sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman dalam di bibir Sasuke yang sudah begitu lama mati rasa.

Sasuke hanya bisa membelalak. Mungkin kalau jantungnya masih bisa berdetak, suara detaknya pasti akan sanggup memecahkan gendang telinganya. Tapi saat ini yang bisa didengar Sasuke hanya suara detak jantung Naruto yang menjadi jauh lebih cepat daripada saat mereka bertarung tadi.

Sasuke merasakan Naruto lebih memperdalam ciumannya ketika Sasuke sedikit membalasnya, namun ketika lidahnya menyentuh taring Sasuke yang begitu tajam, Sasuke bisa merasakan darah Naruto yang selama ini baunya sulit ia tolak mengalir di mulutnya. Sasuke mungkin akan hilang kontrol sepenuhnya kalau ia tidak langsung mendorong Naruto menjauh.

Naruto sendiri tampaknya tidak keberatan lidahnya terluka, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia berbalik, memungut pedangnya, dan keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke membeku sendirian di dalam apartemennya yang masih berantakan.

**-tbc-**

Banyak yang bertanya kenapa Senin? Karena seperti Marvel yang tiap Senin punya Marvel Motivation Monday, saya juga merasa wajib untuk membuat Senin lebih menyenangkan because for the past three weeks, my Monday is so shitty. Marvel lights it up tho ;) Hope my fic has the same effect to you instead making Monday more shitty orz

Dan untuk chapter 1 lalu, saya melakukan kesalahan posting: saya lupa menyantumkan karakter sehingga ada yang berharap fanfic ini bakal berakhir NaruSaku atau NaruIno T.T I AM REALLY SORRY, IT'S MY FAULT TO GIVE YOU A FALSE HOPE THIS FIC IS DEFINITELY SASUNARU/NARUSASU I AM SO SORRY OTL But maybe next time I can make NaruSaku to make it up to you. No promises tho #ditampol

Dan yang bertanya kutukannya apa, simply arwahnya nggak tenang aja ._. #digetok


	3. Chapter 3

Ketika pintu ruangan Tsunade terbuka siang hari keesokan harinya, ia mengharap Naruto masuk dan melaporkan bagaimana ia sudah berhasil membunuh Sasuke, dan menyelesaikan sumpah keluarganya.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya wanita itu ketika, alih-alih Naruto, justru Sasuke yang masuk.

"Maaf menganggu," ujar Sasuke begitu ia berdiri di hadapan meja Tsunade. Tsunade hanya bisa mengerjap kaget. Kemarin Sai sudah bilang kalau Naruto akan menyelesaikan misinya semalam. Tapi kalau Sasuke masih hidup, berarti Naruto…

"Naruto masih hidup," ucap Sasuke lagi, seakan membaca kekhawatiran Tsunade.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tsunade akhirnya. Berspekulasi bukan hal bagus untuk tekanan darahnya di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Jadi memang lebih baik untuk menanyakannya langsung.

"Itu juga yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Anda," tanggap Sasuke.

* * *

Tsunade mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menopang dagunya seraya memandang Sasuke tajam. Vampir itu kelihatan frustasi dan bingung dan membutuhkan jawaban atas kejadian semalam, dan ia benar. Tsunade punya jawabannya.

"Dengan begini semuanya jelas," ucap Tsunade setelah Sasuke selesai bercerita. "Aku sudah menduga, kenapa ia mati-matian menolak untuk membunuhmu, tapi sekarang hipotesisku terbukti benar."

"Jadi maksud Anda…"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Dan sepertinya kau juga karena kau, meskipun memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuhnya berkali-kali selama bertahun-tahun, kau tak pernah melakukannya."

Sasuke tergagap, tapi tidak menjawab apa-apa, membuat Tsunade tersenyum.

"Kau tahu," ujar Tsunade lagi. "Leluhur Uzumaki tidak membuat sumpah untuk membasmi vampir tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan sebenarnya, alasan itu adalah vampir pertama yang pernah ada dalam sejarah manusia. Leluhurmu."

Sasuke memandang Tsunade penuh tanya. "Maksud Anda?"

Tsunade menghela napas, memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Sebenarnya, awal dari sumpah konyol itu adalah leluhurmu, Uchiha Madara. Kau pernah mendengar namanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, menunggu Tsunade melanjutkan.

"Madara mencintai gadis dari klan Uzumaki, tapi karena merasa dirinya tidak pantas, ia membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Sayangnya, perjanjiannya dengan iblis yang mengubahnya menjadi vampir justru membunuh gadis yang ia sukai. Setelah itu, kakak si gadis, yang marah dengan perbuatan Madara tanpa tahu apa yang menyebabkan adiknya tewas, membuat sumpah konyol itu."

Sasuke mengerjap. Tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Sisi cerita yang itu terkubur. Aku bahkan meragukan kebenarannya, tapi kalau begini, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya," ucap Tsunade. "Mitos yang mengikuti cerita itu adalah, kalau kau bisa membuat Naruto mengakui perasaannya padamu, kau akan kembali jadi manusia biasa lagi dan dengan begitu sumpah keluarga Uzumaki bisa dihapuskan mengingat vampir terakhir sudah tidak ada."

"Membuat Naruto… mengakui perasaannya… padaku?" ulang Sasuke lambat-lambat, masih tidak yakin.

Tsunade mengangguk mantap. "Menurut mitos itu, semua bunuh-membunuh ini bisa selesai dengan itu. Untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang ada. Madara tak pernah berniat membunuh wanita yang dicintainya. Iblis mempermainkannya. Insting vampirnya mengambil alih begitu ia berada di dekat gadis itu. Tidakkah kau pernah merasa aneh? Kenapa bau darah Naruto begitu… berbeda?"

Sasuke tidak merespon, tapi Tsunade mengartikan diamnya Sasuke sebagai mengenanya penjelasannya. Jadi memang darah Naruto berbeda.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, "Terimakasih informasinya," ucapnya, hendak melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau dengar aku tadi," ujar Tsunade, membuat Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku meragukan kebenarannya. Kalau kau sudah mencoba dan tidak berhasil, tidak ada pilihan lain. Naruto harus membunuhmu."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, dan menutup pintu ruangan di belakangnya.

* * *

Naruto menghabiskan hari itu dengan mengurung diri di kamarnya, membungkus dirinya dengan selimut sampai nyaris tidak kelihatan apapun kecuali puncak kepalanya. Ia bahkan belum mengganti bajunya sejak semalam.

Sai datang beberapa jam yang lalu, mengingatkannya kalau ia ada kelas, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia juga menanyakan apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto mengabaikannya. Akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam dan tak memperoleh respon yang diinginkan dari Naruto, Naruto bisa mendengar Sai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Otaknya terus menerus memutar apa yang terjadi semalam dengan biadab. Ia mencium Sasuke, Sasuke mendorongnya menjauh. Naruto meringkuk lebih rapat. Ia sudah tahu selama bertahun-tahun kalau ia merasa lain pada Sasuke. Dan ia sadar kalau Sasuke tidak mungkin begitu juga. Semalam sudah menjadi cukup bukti bagi Naruto.

Ia pikir ia siap menghadapi kenyataan itu. Ia harusnya sudah bisa menduganya. Naruto kembali mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang seraya meringkuk makin rapat.

_Harusnya Sasuke membunuhku saja semalam_.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara percakapan dari arah pintu depan yang membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut, mencoba mendengarkan dengan lebih seksama, dan mengenali satu suaranya sebagai suara Sai. _Ternyata dia belum pergi_.

Naruto pikir suara satunya adalah suara Tsunade, tapi rasa-rasanya bukan. Ia sedang mencoba mencerna suara siapa itu, ketika percakapan mendadak berhenti, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan detik berikutnya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Mata Naruto sontak membulat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" todong Naruto, mencoba menyembunyikan diri di balik selimutnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab itu. Ia hanya menutup pintu kamar Naruto di balik punggungnya.

"Mana Sai?" tanya Naruto dengan suara teredam selimut.

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan mendudukkan diri di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto lagi, dengan nada lelah kali ini.

"Kita butuh bicara," akhirnya Sasuke bicara.

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak butuh."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menarik selimut Naruto untuk memaksanya bicara dengan lebih jelas, tapi Naruto mengelak. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, aku yang bicara," ujar Sasuke lagi. Naruto tidak merespon itu. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya sekarang, berhenti menghakiminya atas kejadian semalam.

"Mengenai semalam—"

"Cukup," potong Naruto sebelum Sasuke selesai. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Yang semalam tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku salah. Aku tahu. Maaf, oke?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melanjutkan, "Kau berpikir kalau aku akan menganggapmu lain? Tidak normal?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau, dibanding orang lain, harusnya tahu pikiranku tidak sedangkal itu. Karena aku lahir di tahun tiga puluhan, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memahaminya."

Naruto masih tidak menjawab, mengawasi Naruto dengan mata birunya dari balik selimut. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya balas memandang Naruto, menunggu.

Akhirnya Naruto buka mulut, "Kau mendorongku."

Sasuke membelalak, setengah geli, setengah kesal. "Kalau kau belum tahu, lidahmu berdarah. Darahmu masuk ke mulutku. Reaksi wajarku adalah mendorongmu."

Naruto menurunkan selimutnya, memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya. Ia ingat sekarang. Pantas saja lidahnya terasa begitu perih dari tadi. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Naruto.

"Sekarang kau bertanya," tanggap Sasuke. Ia diam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Kau sudah tahu kenapa."

Mata biru Naruto melebar. "Er, kau yakin kita membicarakan hal yang sama?"

Sasuke berdecak tak sabar. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, dan mencium Naruto singkat. "Sekarang kau yakin kita berada di frekuensi yang sama?"

Ekspresi terkejut Naruto digantikan oleh cengiran lebar. Ia mengangguk.

Sasuke tidak merespon apapun. Ia masih diam menatap Naruto, tajam. Yang ditatap memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, bingung.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Naruto mengernyit, tampak berpikir. "Er, apa kita pacaran sekarang?"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak meninju Naruto. "Ya, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud. Sesuatu yang lain."

Naruto mengernyit lebih dalam. "Apa? Sesuatu seperti apa?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, frustasi. "Aku bicara dengan Tsunade tadi," ujarnya, memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Naruto. "Ia bilang sumpah leluhurmu itu terjadi karena kesalahpahaman. Singkat cerita, kalau kau mengakui perasaanmu padaku, aku bisa jadi manusia biasa lagi dan sumpah keluargamu juga terpenuhi."

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kan sudah mengakui perasaanku padamu. Kok kau masih vampir?"

"Mungkin," Sasuke mulai geram, "Kau harus mengakuinya secara verbal."

Naruto mencerna ucapan Sasuke, kemudian semburat merah muncul secara mendadak di pipinya. "_Aku harus mengucapkannya?_" balasnya. "Bibirku tidak didesain untuk mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy_, Sasuke. Jadi, _jangan harap_."

Sasuke membelalak tak percaya sementara Naruto kembali menghilang ke balik selimutnya. Ternyata ini tidak semudah yang ia kira.

* * *

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto lulus kuliah. Mereka tinggal satu atap sekarang. Naruto sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap sebagai penulis dan sekarang tampilannya sudah lebih menyerupai kakak Sasuke daripada pasangannya.

Sasuke baru pulang berburu ketika mendapati Naruto tengah merokok di balkon. Sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau sudah tidak muda lagi, Naruto," cela Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terkekeh. Ia memadamkan rokoknya dengan menekankan ujungnya ke dasar asbak. Sasuke melangkah menghampirinya. Naruto memandangnya lekat-lekat dengan mata birunya, kemudian menyambar kerah bajunya untuk menariknya mendekat, dan menciumnya.

Sasuke bisa mencium bau rokok yang tajam dari bibir Naruto, sedangkan Naruto bisa merasakan darah di bibir Sasuke. Ketika akhirnya Naruto mengakhiri ciumannya, ia berkata lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar bahkan oleh pendengaran tajam vampir Sasuke sekalipun, tapi Sasuke bisa menangkapnya.

Matanya melebar menatap senyum Naruto, dan detik itu, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup setelah sekian tahun diam.

Sasuke membalas senyum Naruto, dan menciumnya lagi.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Inspired by Van Helsing**

Butuh sepuluh tahun! Hahaha. Well, yang penting Sasuke akhirnya sudah jadi manusia biasa, dan sumpah keluarga Naruto terpenuhi. Tamat!

Dan dengan ini, saya kembali undur diri dari fandom Naruto sampai entah kapan orz. Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah baca, ngefave, ngefollow dan ngereview!

Selamat libur Golden Week! Dan happy birthday Momoi Satsuki my best girl ever (hug) (pelet Satsuki biar dia lupa sama Kuroko atau Aomine)


End file.
